Dont
I woke up at 12:00am, and I decided to get on my laptop, and play roblox. I sat up on my bed, and I waited 10 minutes for my body to wake up, well because I was just waking up. I then sat up off my bed, and I walked to my light switch. ' '''I switched on the light, and walked over to my laptop, that I always keep on top of a crate right beside my dresser. I am sure you all are wondering, why do I keep my laptop on top of a crate, well it's because I don't have anywhere to sit it. ' 'It can't sit on my dresser because my tv is there. And there is other stuff on there, that I don't want to move. I don't like moving stuff. So that's why I put my laptop on a crate, and of course it's by a plug. So with my laptop in my arms, I walked to my bed and sat on it. ' 'I then opened it up. My laptop was booting up, when it did. I put my password in and it logged me in. When it got on the homescreen, I clicked on the roblox launcher. It updated, then opened to my home page. I then decided to click on, highschool dorm life, why you may ask, well its because its my favorite game. ' '''So I clicked on the servers bar, and the servers was not loading in right. So I had to refresh it 3 times in order for them to show up. When they did, I scrolled down and found a server with 5 people in it. But there was one thing off about the server, there was a weird guy with a red head on the server, that's all I could see because I was not friends with the user. ' I didn't think much of it and decided to join. When the game loaded in, I saw the guy at spawn. I walked over to him and saw what his name was, it was x. But what really got me freaked out, was the way his avatar looked, his avatar was all red, with the roblox default cloths on, he also had the default face on, and the boy package on. ' I stared at him for a minute, then he started saying creepy stuff, we then started conversing and things took a dark turn. This reads following stuff from my conversation with a creepy user, readers are highly advised to stop reading, if you don't like scary conversations, you have been warned: “Are you scared” he asked me response from me for 10 seconds, because I didn't know what to say then asks me it again this time with weird capitals “I sAiD aRe YoU sCaReD” ' 'thought of what to say, and typed it into the chat chat reads the following “yes i am scared” ' 'second after i said that he chatted this “Dont lie to me, your not scared” he spoke terror I typed “I'm not lying, bro you scaring me” I said started walking, around me and spoke “YoU DoNt ThInK Im A ReAl HaCkEr DoNt YoU c;” he spoke then asked “Wait what your a hacker,” then stopped circling, when he was facing me. He then spoke “You should leave...now” thinking of why he wants me to leave, I decided to ask him why, because I really didn't want to leave. I just joined like 15 min ago “Why do you want me to leave, I just joined?” ' 'facing me, he said the following “I warned you, they never listen, I tell them to leave, they never leave, now your gonna have to suffer the same fate as the other players” He then started doing admin commands. I was freaking out because high school dorm life, does not have admin commands. He started by using some kind of fly command, he then again, warned me to leave again. I still wanted to play the game, so I responded with: “No, I don't want to leave, and you can't make me” then looked at me, and used a command to stop him from flying. He then spoke “Alright, well, have it your way, I will make you leave, one way or another” He then started spinning, and heading toward me, I tried running but he touched me and I was glitched out of the map, and of course I died. He did it to me 30 times, but I still stayed. then spoke again “LEAVE...NOW, OR ELSE” ' 'getting a little annoyed plus a little scared, I asked him “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!” spoke by just putting ;fling thehaystackguy2004 Then he started doing some kind of glitch, that makes a player fling, I wondered how he could do that stuff. It was really creepy, I tried to stand up to him, but he just didn't give up, he kept doing commands on me. but one commands made me get glitched out the map, and it put me in a pixelated area, it was all glitchy and staticy. I used the button which teleports you back to the spawn. That was a bad idea because he started saying this over and over again: “Thehaystackguy, you should have left c;” ''' '''And started teleporting me out of the map, to my death of course. And he started saying: “I am god, I aM GoD, Only One God, Im GoD Here, NO Other GoD Shall Be MenTioned, on this server OR else” “Or else what?” I asked second after I said that he typed “Or else...you...suffer” ' '''He then did that glitch thingy that makes you get flung out the map and die, he kept doing it, I then left because I was getting scared. ' '''After leaving the game, I checked the time, it was 4:00am. I decided to take an hr off of roblox because I been on for 5 hrs. So I got up and watched some TV, until 6:00, and decided to get back on roblox. I went back to my laptop and opened it. I then decided to check his profile. Because it might explain some reasons on why he hacks games. I looked for his name on the search bar and you guessed it, his name popped up. I clicked on it and it loaded to his profile. He had no friends, which I thought that was because of how creepy he was. And how he hacks games. But that thought left my head because I went to his creations, and looked at the games he made. There was only one game, and the name of that game is “this is your end” in I decided to join the game, you know, to see what tit was all about. When I did, I was shocked with horror to see the sky moving, everything was red. There was a giant models of x in the game. They were doing weird animations. Still freaked out I decided to look around some more, and I found a teleporter, there was a model of him in game saying the follow: “Choose only one life or death c;” ' '''I then had to reset, or the thing just teleported me back out. I had to keep trying the teleporter until it worked. But eventually it did. I then went to the life teleporter and it spawned me in a small space, with a broken house, thats falling apart and with creepy stuff. I didnt film it because its too grusome, I also didnt film the life one either. ' '''I decided to then go and look for more stuff, I looked around and saw a fountain, this is what I saw: I looked around some more and found this: trying to keep from throwing up, I looked around to try to figure out the mystery, of why he hacks Roblox games, I found more stuff and took pictures of it, and its disturbing: As a side note, I think that his parents abused him, and treated him like crap to where. he just went crazy and murdered them in cold blood. Just because he was different from them. I think he was just full of anger, that he decided to end there lives. but where was his dad at?. wanna find out. well I looked around. and I found a model of x, in front of a fountain, I took a screenshot of that, and then I found something else: I almost threw up when I looked at this, it gave me a really sick feeling :c: ] Right beside the fountain, where I found his dead dad at, I saw this. It shows a giant model of x, here is the image: I then, looked around and saw a mountain, I climbed it and saw this: I went back by the fountain, where his dead dad was. I found this model of him: I did not show what I saw at the spawn, but I will now: After couple of minutes on the game, he joined and said this: “You have seen too much” he said I was then kicked. ''' '''Oh and did I tell you that when I joined, there was some pop ups that said take this for free take that for free. I just clicked take it until it stopped, the pop ups. To this day I don't know why he hacks games, I don't know why he is so evil. But I'm gonna try to find out, one day ' ' links to stuff https://www.roblox.com/users/1408152996/profile https://www.roblox.com/games/4592901981/this-is-your-end Other Videos on the game Apparently, I think, this was one of the houses he used to live in when he was little. I think He ended up murdering his bullys too, because by the spawn, I saw a pile of dead bodys. Part 2 of the story Today I decided to go and see more about the mystery, about why x hacks games. Well when I did, I saw his bio and info section, was empty. But that is how it was the last time, so I shrugged it off. I went to his inventory and, looked around, and I saw something, that he had more creepy morals. They was in the form of a picture, telling stories, I'm gonna put images, but pleas try and guess, I try and try, But cain't seam to figure it out: after looking at this, trying too put the peaces together, I decided to look back at his account. when I did I saw this, which terrifies me to this day: And I just realized, he has 3 friends. I decided to look at them and this is what I saw: did you see him? ill go to his profile. IS HE FRIENDS WITH THE REAL BLOXWATCH.... Category:Example Category:Bad Example